1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel, a method of manufacturing the touch panel, and a display apparatus including the touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel with improved electrical characteristics, a method of manufacturing the touch panel, and a display apparatus including the touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Touch panels have recently been used in various fields because the touch panels may perform as an input device by being touched by a user's finger or a pen without using other means, such as a keyboard.
In particular, display apparatuses have recently been replaced with portable thin flat plate type display apparatuses. Also, methods of applying a touch panel function to the flat plate type display apparatuses is under development.
A touch panel may include a plurality of conductive elements, in general, conductive elements that are arranged in one direction and additional conductive elements that are arranged in a direction intersecting the direction in which the conductive elements are arranged.
In addition, users control a position of a touch panel requiring high precision. Consequently, patterns included in a touch panel have become smaller and more complicated than that of a conventional touch panel. Thus, efficiency has reduced for processes of manufacturing a touch panel, and defects may occur during the process, and accordingly, there are a limitations in improving electrical characteristics of the touch panel.